Cosmic
The spiritual magic of cosmic power can be used by torquers, this power is extremely volatile unless used properly, its main uses are for powering machines that would otherwise require nuclear power, amking the environment much more safe. Few cosmic types are actually employed in the population of Talas, since most of them are employed in Kazmix's evil army. There are 5 kinds of torquer. Cosmic power is the elemental opposite of Time. 'Gravis: '''Gravi torquers are attuned to the cosmic power of gravity, able to make themselves, and other things lighter or heavier in mass, density and general speed. This power can also, after mastered, can be used to levitate ones self in air appearing to be flying to others. '''Tetros: '''Tetros are an uncommon torquers whose abilities are linked to summoning and creating near earth material from cosmic power, This substance is called the cosmos, masters make entire weapons out of this material to have them dissapate after being used, leaving no residue inside their victims. This type of weapon was used on Arhias Parents by Kazmix when Arhia was just a baby. '''Negas: '''Negas are common cosmic type who have the power to create negative space, and dark matter in near impossible places, they can breath in the vacuum of space without dying, and are able to stop any form of cosmic power used on them. Theie ability to create negative space and dark matter used on ant planet will accidentally create a black hole and begin to rip apart the open space of everything, a master of cosmic power can negate this, as well as a Frezure time type by simply freezing its momentum. '''Matars: '''Matar torquers are uncommon individuals whose power is linked to celestial bodies such as meteors, asteroids, comets, supernovae, and nutron stars. They are able to move these objects and harness the energy they release giving off immense radioactive power, if used improperly it can kill the torquer using the ability crushing their body from the inside and sucking them into the nightlands or simply causing them to explode. '''Voyas: '''Torquers of the most interesting power of cosmic, they can create stable wormholes of any size, shape and function to travel to any place in a matter of seconds. Most wormholes take on a general appearance of a simple black patch of circular cloth, they can be set anywhere or stuck to anything and only cosmic type and those in physical contact with cosmic type can enter and exit them. Should a person of non-cosmic nature grab hold of a cosmic type as they are entering a wormhole and lose their grip on the torquer they will float endlessly, unable to die in the space between unless another person of cosmic energy enters and grabs hold of them. Not all torquers use the same wormhole pathways, but the great majority do. When explaining how to use this power to someone teachers will often say that, ''a ''wormhole is like your own private highway to another place, where as if you use a general wormhole you may find you're on a regular highway filled with other people. Its very uncommon to find a space lane no-one else uses, but if you can... don't let anyone know where it is, let them find it on their own.'' These torquers often have an after effect of wormholes, onece entered they close behind the creator, and leave a "scar" flickering in the air, in which another torquer can jump into the sealing wormhole and be in the same space lane as the original creator of the entrance. ''' Sprititual Purpose The spiritual purpose of cosmic power is unknown, no one of any race can explain why the power of cosmic energy has been learned and harnessed by the population. People speculate it could be the evil of the world, the nessasary evil of thw world as well as all cosmic types are subconciously emiting an energy no-one can harness and use that keeps the planet safe from the dangerous objects in the universe., A sort of invisible shield that defends the planet. Cosmic is not one of the original 9 elements learned from the Elemental Dragons, but it did exist when the gods were alive. A dear friend of the 9 gods was named Kax, although common history books do not say where he learned to use the power of Cosmic energy, newer generations can only assume the dragon of cosmic energy granted him with the power. Unable to contain its raw energy it consumed his mind twisting him into a man of an evil nature, clever enough to not reveal that he had any elemental power, he became close friends with Gambiti and when he fell into the Pool of Power as it was called when the gods were alive he tricked his friends into believing the pool had given him the power. Cosmic is belived to be the essence of vastness and is associated with the colors, black, blue, and purple. The seal of Cosmic is a Crescent moon with a 4 point star on a black field. Their currency is made of black steel instead of regualr plate steel so as to incorperate their night sky aspect to their currency. Use in Warfare Cosmic power in warfare is a deadly force, since most soldier will summon asteroids to the field or blasting opponents with cosmic energy, creating weapons of slid cosmic power or teleporting all around enemies to cause confusion. '''Balistas and projectiles: '''soldiers will often summon flaming chunks of spce junk onto the battlefield to crush and catch enemies off guard. In addition to regular soldiers lobbing boulders with seige weapon these unexpected massive weapons leave the battlefield scarred and easy for the soldiers to fight on. '''Pawns: '''Pawns are the general population of Kazmix's army they are the soliders of any element with little to no control over their power, so he stations them as general pawans he can use for sacrifice and for killing. '''Vanguard: '''The vanguard of Kazmix's army is equipped with great powerful soldiers yet the majority are just table pieces to knock down a path for him and his true soldiers to put the beating on the enemy army. This position is one every doldier dreams of having until they see enemies charging at them in the front. They are the heavy artilery units that break the enemy and place them offguard for the next wave, excellentbattle strategy. '''Common Soldiers: '''Kazmix's commonplace soldiers, mostly comprised of Mageis, and Sheiks, a few Torquers with limited control of their elemental power join in the fighting on the newly destroyed battlefield. These units are the backbone of Kazmix's Army they fight to the death and don't surrender under any circumstances. They have had questioning beaten out of them to reach this position of power. '''Heavy Soldiers: '''The population of Kazmix' army comprised of Torquers of the general population they fight with moderate control of their power and bring the pain behind regualr soliders so as to gain the upper hand on the territory, they sweep across the field like a plague of deadly force, killing the stragglers that the standard soldiers miss, weeding out the compettion. They are a difficult enemy to defeat in large numbers yet if cornered and fought one on one, their power is not truly so great. '''Teleporters: '''These are the final wave of Kazmix's army the few teleporters who stop any soldier stong enough to fight their way this far across the battle field, by tormenting their opponents with endless teleporting they wear down the enemy killing them when they are weak, due to their inability to use cosmic power to its full extent. '''Arena Combat: '''Although extremely rare in arena combat Torquers are always crowd favorites being difficult opponents with lttle to no battle startegy, relying heavily on their power rather than fighting skill alone.